everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade Saiban
This OC belongs to BlazingStarfishPotatoes, please do not use without permission. Thanks. :)Category:AladdinCategory:FemalesCategory:Royals Character Appearance: Jade has a caramel-colored skin tone, dark eyes, and long, black, layered hair pulled into a side ponytail. She wears lots of makeup, most of it being pink, her favorite color. Personality: Jade is rude and self-centered when around those other than her friends. She feels entitled to everything she wants and she acts bossy, pushy, and spoiled (which is not a surprise seeing she's lived in a palace attended by servants her whole life). Jade is eager for her happily ever after and will follow her destiny no matter what and anything that gets in the way won't be there for long. Jade is relatively self controlled and is more one to do dirty sneaky work for revenge instead of lash out when she is angered. Jade isn't very kind or nurturing to others, only kind to her friends and absolutely bitter as snake venom towards her enemies. Jade isn't very honest, her main way of hurting people is lying and doing sneaky and conniving actions. Jade isn't all bad though, she just wants her happily ever after to be absolutely perfect and doesn't want anyone to take it away from her. In fact she doesn't want anything taken from her, her palace, her StoryBucks, and especially Al, whom she is most possesive over. Jade is romantic and extremely flirty, to which some people respond better to than others. Jade is an extremely social typical popular girl. Though she doesn't show it, Jade is actually extremely smart and cunning... and sly. Underneath her seemingly popular girl exterior there's a darker, more intelligent side. Hobbies Jade enjoys being with her friends and going to StoryBucks. She enjoys social media. Jade also is often times found sitting around thinking about her future. Story- Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp Synopsis: Aladdin is an impoverished young ne'er-do-well in a Chinese town. He is recruited by a sorcerer from theMaghreb, who passes himself off as the brother of Aladdin's late father Mustapha the tailor, convincing Aladdin and his mother of his goodwill by apparently making arrangements to set up the lad as a wealthy merchant. The sorcerer's real motive is to persuade young Aladdin to retrieve a wonderful oil lamp from abooby-trapped magic cave. After the sorcerer attempts to double-cross him, Aladdin finds himself trapped in the magic cave. Fortunately, Aladdin retains a magic ring lent to him by the sorcerer as protection. When he rubs his hands in despair, he inadvertently rubs the ring and a jinnī (or "genie") appears who takes him home to his mother. Aladdin is still carrying the lamp. When his mother tries to clean it, a second far more powerful genie appears who is bound to do the bidding of the person holding the lamp. With the aid of the genie of the lamp, Aladdin becomes rich and powerful and marries PrincessBadroulbadour, the Emperor's daughter (after magically foiling her marriage to the vizier's son). The genie builds Aladdin a wonderful palace, a far more magnificent one than that of the Emperor himself. The sorcerer returns and is able to get his hands on the lamp by tricking Aladdin's wife (who is unaware of the lamp's importance) by offering to exchange "new lamps for old". He orders the genie of the lamp to take the palace along with all its contents to his home in the Maghreb. Fortunately, Aladdin still has the magic ring and is able to summon the lesser genie. Although the genie of the ring cannot directly undo any of the magic of the genie of the lamp, he is able to transport Aladdin to the Maghreb where he recovers the lamp and kills the sorcerer in battle, returning the palace (complete with the princess) to its proper place. The sorcerer's more powerful and evil brother tries to destroy Aladdin for killing his brother by disguising himself as an old woman known for her healing powers. Badroulbadour falls for his disguise and commands the "woman" to stay in her palace in case of any illnesses. Aladdin is warned of this danger by the genie of the lamp and slays the imposter. Everyone lives happily ever after, Aladdin eventually succeeding to his father-in-law's throne. Found On: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin Relationship to story: Actually, instead of her mother, the princess, marrying Aladdin at the end, she married the vizier's son instead, and it has been kept a secret by Jade's family. Thankfully, this rebellion didn't mess up the story too much because Al is the son of his poor widow mother, not the princess and prince. The last Aladdin though was heartbroken when Jade's mother chose the vizier's son over him and decided eventually to marry her sister instead. Jade is furious that her parents strayed from their story and has a damaged relationship with her mother and father. This is why she is such a devote royal, because she wants everything that happens in the story to be perfect and to not end up like her parents. Jade intends to live through her splendid happily ever after, be with Al for the rest of her life, and never let anyone take it away from her. Relationships Family: Jade is an only child and has her mother, the previous princess, and her father, the vizier. Her family is something Jade avoids as much as possible. It seems to Jade that her parents are intent on healing their relationship with their daughter. Jade doesn't want that to happen, she doesn't want to forgive her parents for their disgraceful deed. Friends: Jade enjoys surrounding herself with the most royal Royals at Ever After High because they share the same beliefs as her concerning their stories and destinies. Jade is chatty and extremely bubbly around close friends and less so around acquaintances. Romance: Jade is the girlfriend of Al Domiyu, her fairy tale prince. Much to Jade's displeasure, Al is kind of clueless at times when it comes to things such as when to put his arm around her. Jade is extremely paranoid about someone taking Al away from her and it absolutely drives her insane when he so much as talks to another girl. (*cough* *cough* Creepy much? *cough* *cough*) Clothes Original: Jade wears a hot pink ruffled dress with black tights and a black, studded belt. She wears a pink crown and pink Uggs. She is usually found with a MirrorPhone in her hand. Getting Fairest: Legacy Day: Thronecoming: Mirror Beach: Winter: Category:Characters